Caught in Cobwebs
by waning crescent
Summary: Raven thinks everything’s going normal with the titans, until a battle with Slade knocks her out. She wakes up from her coma to find her world different from what she thought it was, no powers,and where are the titans?She is caught in the cobwebs of time
1. Save the last fight

_**Summery: **Raven thinks everything's going normal with the titans, until a battle with Slade knocks her out. She wakes up from her coma to find her world different from what she thought it was, no powers, and where are the titans? She is caught in the cobwebs of time._

_A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, I don't mind flames, but please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I got this idea from _**_dukgrrl_**_'s fanfic, **Let Me Dream** I was super depressed when she didn't finish that story and left it hanging… so I made up my own version. If you haven't read it you defiantly should. That's about it, thanks for reading and please review… it would make me so happy and you too because I would give you a virtual cookie. 3_

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TT. sad depressed sigh_**

**Chapter 1: Save the last fight**

A girl with violet hair ran through the city, panting hard. She turned around and sent a flash of black magic at her opponent. The orange and black figure pursuing her disappeared. She stopped and looked around, out of breath. Slade jumped in front of her and pinned her to the building, where she hung helplessly.

"How does it feel, to betray your friends," he whispered in her ear.

"Liar," She hissed back, "It was you who told him." Slade laughed manically, and then moved in for the kill, she closed her eyes and waited for it to come.

"Raven!" The voice echoed out through the streets, tearing the scene apart as it melted before her eyes. "Breakfast it ready and BB didn't get to cook!" The jovial voice rang out accompanied by protests from her green friend. Raven sat up quickly, sweating, her dream still fresh in her mind, and her heart slowly stopped beating so fast. She swung her legs out of her bed, she hadn't changed out of her uniform, and walked into the titans living room where the smell of bacon rose to her nose to great her. Life was very close to perfect living with the titans, friends always near you and never a peaceful moment. As much as she complained about that she really loved living in the tower. She sat down with her tea, just as the alarm went off. Robin rushed in the room.

"Titans, It's Slade, move out!" The titans rushed out of the tower, Ravens dream still a weight in her chest.

An oddly shaped boomerang flew from the leader of the band of misfits' hand, and straight at the figure identical to the one in the shadowed member of the teams dream. He dodged it and leapt towards Raven.

"You betrayed them" He whispered, attacking her.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as she defended herself, "I would never betray my friends, I'm not a psychopath like you."

"Not in this life you would," he said, ignoring her comment against his sanity. Raven stood still, trying to decipher what he meant by that. He struck her in the head with his armored fist and her world melted away into darkness. The titans crowded around her as Slade disappeared into an ally.

"Raven…" Someone called, "Raven…. Don't go where I can't follow you." They whispered in her ear.

_**Like the first chapter? Hate it? You can tell me what you think with just a simple click of a button, please? PURTY PLEASE? Anyhoo… I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews, so if you helped out then I would love you forever! The pairings are a secret…sooo…yah. Okay, well thanks for reading!**_


	2. Only a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, and probably never will**

**Chapter 2: Only a Dream**

"Rachel… Rachel" The whisper wove in and out of the darkness. Raven shook her head, why were they calling her Rachel? She heard loud beeps, and running feet, cry's of "She's waking up!" She opened her heavy eyelids; they felt weighed down, like they had been out of use for many years. A white ceiling stared down at her, she raised her hand, there was a hospital bracelet on her wrist. She turned her head to see a timid woman crouched in the corner, eyes as violet as her own. "Rachel" The woman mouthed, as if she was afraid to say the word she had wanted to say so long. A nurse rushed in the room.

"Rachel, you're awake!" She said, helping her up and giving her a glass of water. "Your mother came as soon as she knew you were showing signs. The mousy woman stood up and walked uncertainly over to Raven's bedside, tears glimmering in her eyes. Raven coughed down the water.

"I thought I had lost you Rachel." Arella said, smoothing down her daughters hair.

Raven looked at her in shock, "You died." She whispered, and then remembered Slade. It must be a trap. "My friends, where are my friends, where did Slade tell you to put them, I know your working for him!" Her voice rose to a shout, and she winced, waiting for at least a light bulb to break from her outburst of emotions, but everything in the room stayed intact. Her 'mother' traded concerned looks with the nurse.

"Child, who are you talking about?" She asked calmly

"Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, the teen titans, my team, where are they?" She asked, now sincerely panicked.

"Honey, there's no such thing as the teen titans." The nurse said with raised eyebrows. "It must have been a dream; this is common among many coma patients, nothing to worry about…" She continued, but Raven tuned her out, a dream? She had made the teen titans up in her mind? They weren't real? She looked around, as if wanting to know this wasn't true, but there was no spiky hair in the window, no figure dancing among the clouds outside, not a green mouse in sight, and the only machines in the room couldn't laugh.

Raven was released from the hospital about a week later, and she drove home in the car with her mother, stopping in front of a shabby little house in an average neighborhood. During the whole ride home she looked for the silhouette of a giant T against the blue of the sky, but of course there was none to be seen. Her mother showed her her new, or old I guess you could say, room. It was a plain room, with black curtains and bed sheets, a simple desk, and nothing on the wall except an enlarged copy of Poe's poem "The Raven" She crossed over to her closet and opened it to find an assortment of dark clothes, so she was a typical Goth, she analyzed in her mind, something she had always made up her mind not to be, to always be above sulking for yourself in dark corners. She sighed and went to sit on her bed, still maintaining her perfect posture. A dog barked somewhere, her mother was running the sewing machine downstairs, but other then that it was all silence, no tofu and meat fights, no asking for what a certain word or another meant. She was alone, and always would be.

Raven woke up the next morning, still in her clothes from the day before. The smell of herbal tea rose to meet her, and for a moment she wished, hoped, that it had all been just a bad nightmare, and that she was back in the tower where she belonged. But her ugly walls greeted her and she knew that the titans were only a dream. She crossed to her closet and picked out a black top, jeans and a blue hoodie, then went downstairs. Apparently she had been in a coma since the middle of 8th grade, and would be starting 10th grade today. She would have had to be left behind, starting 9th grade with others, but her mother had protested that she was an exceptionally smart girl who would catch on quick, so they had accepted. She wondered what her life had been like when she had fallen into sleep, and what had changed in the 3 years she had been asleep. Her mother changed the subject when she asked her about it; she didn't like to talk about it. She trudged down the rickety stairs and into the living room, poring tea into a traveling mug, grabbed her backpack, and went out to her new bus stop.

_Well, there's my second chapter, I'm sorry if the first chapter was confusing, it was supposed to be a little. Just in case you didn't catch it, Raven, whose name is now Rachel, has been in a coma for 3 years. This story takes place in an alternate universe where she didn't have powers and the titans only existed in her dreams, where her mind had made them up over the long years while she was recovering. Please review! It would make one treehugger super happy! _


	3. Fellow Birds

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, and probably never will**

**Chapter 3: Fellow Birds**

Rachel walked to the stop sign where a bunch of teenagers where huddling, her new bus stop. The group looked over at her when she approached, then broke out in whispers. Rachel shot them a glare and stood away from them, looking in the direction of the busy highway a couple of mile's away, waiting to see the bus. She noticed people kept staring at her, then glancing away when she turned her head towards them. She supposed it had to do with her oh so mysterious past, or the fact that she was asleep for 3 years. She mentally shrugged, since when did she care what other people thought of her anyways? The bus came down the street and everyone pushed into a line to get on the bus. Rachel pulled up the hood to her hoodie and got on last, the only seat left was next to a guy in the very back that had black hair and dark sunglasses shading his eyes. She sat down next to him without a word and waited for the bus to deliver her to her personal jail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later Rachel walked down the hall to her first period class, late because she had to go to the office to get her schedule and directions around the school. Everywhere she went people were giving her weird looks, some of fear, some of anger, some of curiosity. It was really pissing her off, but she just ignored them. She opened the door to her first period, and felt all of the eyes in the classroom upon her.

"Ah, Miss Roth, welcome to your new history class." The teacher said in a nervous voice. Rachel gave her a weird look, the teacher looked scared. "Please take a seat wherever it pleases you." Rachel walked to the back and sat in an empty desk, and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Not five minutes had passed before the door opened again, this time courtesy of a boy, the boy she had sat next to on the bus to be exact. This time there was no hesitance in the teacher's voice.

"Mr. Grayson, this is the third time you were late this week, what is the reason for this atrocious behavior?" She growled at him.

'Mr. Grayson' shrugged. "I had things to do." He said casually, as if having a common conversation. Rachel recognized his voice; she just didn't know where she had heard it before. The teacher glared at him and pointed to a seat next to Rachel.

"Mr. Grayson, you know those atrocious glasses aren't allowed in my class, please take them off or I will confiscate them." The boy glared at her and ripped them off, stowing them away in his bag. He had sapphire eyes, which even Rachel had to admit were quite attractive. He shook his hair over his eyes and started looking for a pencil to copy down notes with. He sighed and looked over at Rachel.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" He asked in that oh-so-familiar voice. Rachel soundlessly handed over a pen, and then broke her rule to be antisocial

"Do I know you?" She asked, and received a shrug.

"I don't know, maybe your dad murdered one of my distant relatives or something and you had to get rid of the body for him." He said with a hint of ice in his voice. He turned back to his work leaving Rachel puzzled. A half hour later or so the bell rang. The boy gave her back her pencil and ruffled his hair, spiking it up. He picked up his backpack and turned to leave. Rachel stared after him, it just occurred to her where she had seen him before.

"Robin?"

_Sorry if my chapters are kind of short, I wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger. I know it was so obvious that it was robin… but yah whatever. This is not going to be a Please Please Please Review! It would let me know if I am doing a good job, and it would make my day! _


	4. Dreaming of Stars

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**_

**Chapter Four: Dreaming of Stars**

Rachel stood awestruck, staring after her past leader from her dreams. She watched as the unlikely choice of a superhero sidekick and a crime stopper pushed past people and out of the door. So the titans were real? She wasn't sure anymore, but there was only one way to find out.

Rachel pushed past people to get to her second period class. Her teacher was a warm and bubbly person who didn't give her the frightened or mad glance she expected from her. She got an explanation of what they were doing in that class, career investigations mixed with computer technology. She got her work and was directed to her seat, next to a girl with blonde hair. "Do you have a year book?" She asked in a monotone. The girl nodded and handed over a yearbook that was previously stashed in her backpack while studying her curiously. Rachel ignored her and took the red bound book. As she had hoped, the pictures were colored, something that would be useful. She flipped through the until she had gotten to the ninth grade section, where the present tenth graders pictures would be, and where she would find the person she needed to talk to if she was correct. She didn't go far before a brilliant flash of orangey-red hair met her eyes, a picture of a girl with green eyes and waist length fiery hair smiled out at her. The caption read, "Anders, Kori –Foreign exchange student, School Spirit Club, Writing Enthusiast." Rachel studied the picture for a moment, then snapped the book shut, handing it back to it's rightful owner. She thought… "Kori Anders," She didn't have to write the name down, it wasn't likely she would forget Starfire's real name.

Rachel sat at a cafeteria table where no one would notice her. She would approach Kori later, but for now she had to evaluate her. She hoped she wasn't as out of character towards her as Robin, or should she say Richard, had been. Thinking of Richard though, she glanced over towards the rebel's table, a table full of loners. He had his sunglasses back on, and was sitting a little apart from even those at his table. His mysterious aura had obviously been inherited by his dream characters counterpart. Rachel concluded that he was somewhat popular, as girls kept staring and pointing at him, but he didn't like it. A familiar laughter reached her ears, and Rachel slightly turned her head in that direction. That was Star alright. She almost did float rather then walk as she glided across the cafeteria floor, laden by a tray and a couple of friends. She crossed over and sat by, not a popular crowd as Rachel would have guessed, but a group of misfits. At least one of every wanna be labeled stereotype was there, the people who tried to fit in but couldn't. The low self esteem, the depressed. Kori was the light of the table. She sat down as others greeted her enthusiastically and asked her about math homework. Boys looked at her dreamily before snapping back to their lunch. She was popular, at least, among her group of misunderstood. You could tell, by the joy radiating off her, that she wasn't there because she couldn't fit in somewhere else and she was trapped, but because she enjoyed shedding some light on this dark table. She enjoyed making a difference. She enjoyed helping. And Rachel needed a lot help.

Rachel approached Kori in sixth period, math, which Kori shared with her. A look of slight anxiety dawned her friends' faces as Rachel approached, but once Kori realized that she wasn't going to pull out a knife or something, her worry faded, although her friends weren't as understanding. Rachel walked up to her desk awkwardly, and Kori smiled.

"Greeting's new addition to our school, how may I be of assistance?" she asked happily.

Rachel looked uncertainly at the other girls crowded around her once superhero teammate who were either glaring at her or trying to make themselves seem as small as possible.

"Um…" she started uncertainly, how could she say this in front of all these people? Then an idea dawned on her, "Since I'm new here and everything, I'm a little behind on my lessons, and I was wondering if you could help me after school?" She asked.

A grin spread over Kori's face. "Certainly new friend, shall we do the work of home at your house or mine?"

"Yours," Rachel said quickly, thinking of the small house she lived in, always smelling of tea. Kori nodded, and gave Rachel her address quickly while the teacher walked in, ready to collect homework.

"I shall meet you at the fountain of drinking near the C hall after school," Kori added as she handed the slip of paper to her. Rachel nodded and went back to her seat, thinking of what just happened carefully, and how she was going to get what appeared to be a dark history out of such an enthusiastic girl.

Rachel made it through the rest of the day without any incident, and soon she was standing by what Kori called 'the fountain of drinking,' or the drinking fountain in the C hall. She soon saw Kori come down the hall, smiling as usual. Rachel wondered how she could always be happy, but that was Starfire for you. Kori approached her and started talking nonstop, about different things that caught her attention. Rachel followed her out of the school and across the neighborhood to her house. They entered a subdivision were the upper and lower class were mixed; there was both mansions and small run down houses. Looking at Kori's designer clothes and book bag, Rachel would have put her money on her house being one of the houses that shadowed those around them with their oriental roofs. She was surprised when she led her up the driveway to a house with grass that needed to be cut and a broken window boarded up. Kori looked over at Rachel, and saw her staring at the house. She looked down at her clothes and smiled.

"My sister does the modeling in return for clothes." She said in response to her unasked question. "I get the downs of my hands when she is through with them." She looked down uncomfortably and fingered a hole in the pocket of her sweater.

Rachel knew Kori good enough to know she was talking about hand-me-downs, and nodded, following her into her not so glamorous house. It smelled like cats, and sure enough Kori pulled a cat out from under the table as they entered.

"Rachel, meet Silkie, Silkie this is new friend Rachel." She said with a dazzling smile. The almost furless and hideous cat let out something between a hiss and a purr and then jumped out of Kori's suffocating arms.

"This way to my room," She called as she led the way. Rachel entered Kori's room, painted purple with cheap paint. She followed her lead in throwing her backpack on her bed. Kori flopped beside her backpack and took out her books.

"What do you want to work on first?" She asked happily, flipping through her agenda. Rachel sat next to Kori.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Is it a boy?" Kori asked enthusiastically.

"No, actually, this may sound weird, but it's about me." Rachel said awkwardly.

Kori didn't say anything, just looked down and messed with her shoelaces.

"I need to know what my life was like before I went into a coma, I can't remember any of it, and I have a clue that you could help me. Can you?" Kori looked up as Rachel said this.

"You don't remember any of it?" she asked in a whisper.

'Any of what?' Rachel wanted to scream, but she held it in. "No." she said simply.

Kori took a deep breath. "Well, your father, he… he didn't do very nice things. And sometimes you didn't either," she finished lamely.

"What did I do?" Rachel whispered, her eyes wide open, "I have to know."

Kori shook her head. "Just… not nice things. I can't tell you, it's too hard. All I will tell you is that your father got sent to jail for those… bad things." She shook her head again, then changed the subject hastily. "What do you mean a clue?" she asked curiously. It was Rachel's turn to shake her head.

"It's silly, but I had a dream, while I was in my comma, and it was about me, you, and three other people, and we were on some kind of team. We stopped crime together." Her face reddened, it sounded ridiculous for her to have such a childish dream, and one that she actually had believed too, for years. Kori apparently didn't think so; she just looked thoughtful, nodding her head.

"I guess it's logical for your mind to make up things that you thought you were doing while you were missing out… but why me? The last time I talked to you it was probably in third or fourth grade," she said, "What about the other three you mentioned? Do you know who they are?" Rachel shrugged.

"I've seen one of them around, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I'll look for the others tomorrow I guess, although I don't know what good it would do, but it would be great to see them again."

"Maybe they can tell you more about your life then I can." Kori said.

Rachel nodded, deep in thought, could they possibly fill in the huge gaps that even her mother couldn't? She would find the titans, or die trying.

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? There's only one way for you to let me know! Thank you so much to my reviewers! You all now have at least an idea of what Rachel's past was about, and that it had to do with Trigon. Sorry if she was a lil OC, but she's confused right now and trying to find out her life. Tell me what you think, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _


End file.
